


Throw it Back

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: There are worse things than running into an ex at a bar.





	Throw it Back

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write something, forget about it, then rediscover it months later? Or years? This is a sequel to [Fighting Fish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3924145), a fic from 2013. This was probably written sometime in 2014, then buried in the memo section of my tablet. For three years. Well done, we're super on the ball today.

Central City was off limits to Captain Boomerang. Digger knew this. And yet…

It was the Squad, really. They told him jump, he asked how high. The implant in his neck was all the insurance they needed to keep him loyal, and everyone knew it. So when Waller sent them off to his old stomping grounds, Digger was a bit too busy looking over his shoulder for the people who _currently_  wanted him dead to worry about people he’d wronged in the past.

After their job was done, he and his teammates found themselves outside a bar. When the mission was low key enough, Waller would sometimes give them a short reprieve and since they didn’t have anything they needed to physically hand to her, one check in confirmation later, they were rolling up to the counter.

“Wild guess, but Fosters?” The bartender asked, and Digger sneered at her.

“Wouldn’t put that piss in a toilet. Gimme-”

“He’ll take a whiskey Coke to _go_.” A voice interrupted, and Digger froze. Sitting at the end of the bar, arms crossed over his chest, was Axel.

They hadn’t seen each other since the night Cold kicked him out of the Rogues and, oh how the time had passed. Axel’s hair was a bit longer now, his face leaner, the roundness of youth as absent as his smile. It was warm in the bar, and Axel wasn’t wearing his coat, letting his false arm glint threateningly in the light.

Even with a look on his face that could curdle milk, the kid was still beautiful.

“Ax.” He greeted casually, hopping off his stool. Axel flinched when his boots hit the floor, but regained his composure quickly.

“You’re not supposed to be anywhere around here, Digger.” He said, leaning back against the bar on his elbows. “Lenny finds out you’re in town, you’ll be spitting teeth for a week.”

At this, Digger actually laughed. “Oh come off it, we both know he’s in Metropolis now.” His team was, for once, watching the exchange in silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lawton nudge Harley quiet when she opened her mouth, and sighed. “What’s it, Quinn?”

“I’m sensing a lot of tension here. Is this something that’s gonna bring the Wall down on _our_  asses for not leashing you better?” Digger snorted.

“Calm your loony head, you act like we’ll start throwing punches any second. Just catching up with an ex, is all.” He turned back towards Axel. “So what’s with the wing? Tryst gone wrong?”  
  
He’d later say that he had no idea what he was doing, that he’d been consumed by rage, plead temporary insanity, anything that would save his own skin if the others found out.

And then metal met jaw, and Axel was too pleased by the results to worry about the consequences.

The next few minutes were a blur of motion as one of Digger’s companions pulled out a gun, while the other dragged him up off the floor. “What was that about not fighting, jackass?” Floyd hissed angrily, waiting for Axel to make his next move.

The young man rolled his shoulders, stretching his false arm over his head, considering. He’d heard stories of villains working for the government, in some secret task force that took care of the things the higher ups didn’t want done publicly. He’d also heard that they’d snagged Harley Quinn, who was currently shaking Digger conscious again. Axel grinned.

“Get out of here. And don’t bring him back.” The second part was directed at Floyd, who snorted, shaking his head.

“Man if it were an option, I’d shoot him.” Axel decided that he liked this guy, whoever he was.

Digger was only mostly coherent at this point, the impact with the ground harder than Axel had thought. Harley and the other man had to prop him up between them to get him to walk straight. In the very furthest recesses of his mind, he almost felt bad. And then Digger had to open his stupid mouth as they paused at the door.

“Good seeing you too, babe. Just like old times!”

His teammates managed to shove him out before the stool collided with the wall near the door.


End file.
